kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Spirits Chapter 19: Encounter
Synopsis Kamen Rider 1 engages the one known as ZX in battle while Kamen Rider 2 tries to protect Dr. Mami and the children from Tiger-Roid. When the heroes are outmatched, an evil presence reveals himself to the beaten down Double Riders! Plot As the two cyborgs flying kicks collide, a large burst of energy is released upon impact and soon ZX's foot begins to break apart and his left leg shatters. ZX screams in pain and recovers from the fall using his Micro Chain to latch onto Kamen Rider 1. This does not work as he anticipated as 1 simply grabs his chain and yanks ZX toward him and delivers a powerful Rider Punch to ZX's wrist, tearing off his attacker's right hand. Both of them fall back down to earth and ZX tries to hide for a second and tend to his injuries, using a hologram projector to create duplicates of himself to distract Kamen Rider 1. He then tries a sneak attack from behind while 1 is distracted using the stub of his right arm to "punch" 1, but misses. In a frenzied state, ZX says he cannot feel pain or remember what it feels like and would like 1 to "show him" what pain is as he lunges at him and grabs him by the neck to choke him. Tiger-Roid is moving slowly towards Kamen Rider 2, noticing he is hesitant to fight as the hero shields the children, a nurse and Dr. Mami. He calls 2 weak for caring about them and that if he was a true warrior he would sacrifice them for his own survival or let them leave and be killed another day. Kamen Rider 2 tells everyone behind him there is nothing to worry about as "Mr. Tiger" isn't as tough as he thinks he is and doesn't fear his guns. Amused, Tiger-Roid deploys his waist-mounted machine guns and opens fire, only to be surprised to see Kamen Rider 2 catch and block all the bullets with his hands and arms. Tiger-Roid switches to his shoulder mounted cannons and fires two shells, which Kamen Rider 2 successfully blocks and protects the people behind him. Hayato begins to show signs of injury as he bends down in pain, but stubbornly says he is fine when Dr. Mami tells him to please stop. Enraged at the self righteous behavior of the superhero, Tiger-Roid uses his big cannon and prepares to fire a high-temperature energy shell to incinerate 2 and the people he is protecting. The nurse suggests to Dr. Mami that they run as they are only holding Kamen Rider 2 back and 2 agrees telling the children to take care of Dr. Mami. This touching display make Tiger-Roid sick and he opens fire before they can escape. Tiger-Roid sees a blinding light and then is shocked to find that Kamen Rider 2 rushed him and used his super strength to lift the cannon and throw off his aim, sending the shell skyward and burning the jungle area around them, which infuriates Tiger-Roid. Kamen Rider 1 sees the shell going up and creating a beam of light, realizing Hayato is in trouble. This distracts him from Zx for a Moment who uses it as a window to attack, using his Micro Chain swing form a tree trunk and kick 1 after hitting him with two Cross Shurikens. Meanwhile, Kamen Rider 2 is using his superior speed to outrun Tiger-Roid's cannon fire. 1 is being relentlessly chased by ZX. An image of Ambassador Darkness appears in ZX's mind, telling him that every time he kills he gets stronger using a red and black circuit to power him. 1 gets caught by two Commando Roids, who ask their leader if they could have the honor of killing Kamen Rider 1. In a demented fit of bloodlust, ZX brutally kills both of the minions and proclaims 1 as his prey. He is caught off guard when Kamen Rider 1 grabs him by the throat. 1 laments that they are the same, they both can feel "the pain" as they have both been modified into cyborgs and promises to end his suffering. 1 then executes the Rider Tailspin Shoot, spinning ZX over his head around and around until he creates a powerful tornado that lifts ZX into the air. 1 jumps up and Kamen Rider 2 meets up with him and without hesitation, the two execute the Rider Double Kick to finish ZX off, only for Tiger-Roid to get in the way and take the full force of the tag team attack to protect ZX. Tiger-Roid laughs as he coughs up blood, saying he cannot allow the Double Riders to kill ZX as he has "the body of the messiah". Tiger-Roid's body partially explodes and falls to Earth. ZX is enraged seeing his friend killed and begins to glow red, he then activates a rocket boot on his right leg and suddenly regenerates his lost limbs as he glows in the red aura. He then executes his ZX Kick and strikes the Double Riders as they attempt to block it. The kick hits the two and a huge explosion occurs, which then becomes a sliding blaze of destruction as the Kick's energy pushes across the ground. After the smoke clears, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 lie far away in a ditch crater from where they were, badly injured and too weak to stand. ZX thinks this was a fantastic display of "pain" and is going in for the kill, only to be interrupted by a man in a military uniform suddenly appearing in front of all of them. The man introduces himself as Gamon, The Angel of Darkness, revealing he resembles Ambassador Hell. To be continued... Characters Allies *Dr. Mami Enemies *Ambassador Darkness *Eisuke Mikage *Commando Roids Notes *''to be added'' Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Chapters